From bad to worse!
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: Kurama has to do some last minute christmas shopping. But wait a minute looks like a bad day. hints of shonen ai Complete


Hello!! Its me again! I wanted to vent out with a fic!! So things in this fic have happened to me today!! But some as i am sure you all will be able to point out did not!! hehe. SO here it is!! Oh its a one shot so dont expect any more!!  
  
Disclaimers: If i owned yyh would there have been a point in me writing fan fiction?? I would think not!! SO nope i dont own it!! hehe  
  
Warnings: You all shock me!! You should know by no all i write is Yaoi!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" SHiuchi wake up!! Your late already!!" Shoiri called up the stairs.  
  
Kurama shifted in his bed. Not really wanting to escape the dreams he was having. THey all where about his boyfriend Hiei. But as he shifted in bed he hit air then hard solid floor.  
  
"oww!" He moaned getting up from the floor. Now his head and butt hurt from the impact.   
  
" Shuichi!!"  
  
" Comming mother!!" He called to her. Sometimes he hated morings. THey just never seemed to come at the right time. With this being his christams break he just wanted to spend the day thinking or being with his lover. But he also had to finish his Christams shopping.   
  
Scatching his shoulder and walking towards the dresser he began to go over todays plans. Shuiichi, his friend from school and Kurama where all going to the mall. From there they might hit other stores. They also had to go vist Shuiichi's grandma. Boy was today sounding fun. He loved to shop it was the visiting part that was a downer. He was just never made to feel welcome there. Better him than his mother though.  
  
HE grabbed a pair of blue jeans, silk boxers, a white undershirt, and a Olive green long sleeved shit. not to forget his pair of white socks. Its was cold and he wanted to stay as warm as he could.   
  
Now the red-head made his way to the bathroom. WHile he had his very own the water pipes were all conected. So after the fox had gotten underssed and was cold. He just wanted to slid under a hot spray of water.   
  
That was not the case. It started out just right for the fox-demon. Then when all of him was under the facet the water turned a bone freezing cold. His teeth started to chatter after being hit by the blast. Not even when he was having problems with being to horny and having to resort to showers wher they this cold. It felt like ice was being rubbed down his spine.   
  
Now the first thought to enter his mind was get out!! Then as he moved out of the waters way something fell in his eyes stinging them. Grr!! he had soap in his hair!! How in all three worlds could he forget that!! Now he had to unsoap his hair and try not to freeze to death doing so. Kuram tilted his head back trying to not get water to run down his spine. It worked for about two minutes. Then it happened. The now slippery floor made it hard to stand. SO now he found himself on the bottom of the tub. To make it worse he had thrown his head back and slammed it into the wall. Water cold enough to make a ice demon jelous hit his face. His whole backside hurt. This was his first warning.  
  
Now a fully dressed and groomed Kurama entered the kitchen. His head and back still hurt but he choose to ingnore it. Everyone was in the livingroom so that ment that they had already ate. Kuram was not a bad cook but he loved his mothers the most. While he was cooking breakfast the phone rang.he went and answered it. Leaving the food on the stove for a few minutes at the most. wHen he came bak there was flames shooting out from under the pan. he thought fast and threw water on the stove. Thus making the fire go out. He then turned offf the stove and grabbed the pan. He wanted to put it in the sink and run water on it.   
  
Not thiking things threw he grabbed the hot pan. It burt his hand making him drop it. Now there was rice all over the floor. Today was shaping up to be a day that tried his patience he thought.  
  
Soon all the rice was off the floor and he just wanted to hurry on with his day. He told his brother to get ready. THen bid his mother and step-father farwell. They got in his car and went to his brothers best friends house. Kurama let shuiichi go in and collect his friend. He waited in his car brushing his hair again. He did a once over again on his apperance. Now happy with it.  
  
After ten minutes both boys came out of the house. Both got in the back seat leaving Kurama alone up front. They pulled on the free way from his brothers friend Hojo's house. Now everything was just great! The radio was playng all the songs Kurama liked and his brother and friend were being quite talking to eachother.   
  
That was when it happened. First there was a small shake of the car. THen the back passager side tire of the honda burst. Using his fast reflexes Kurama steared them over to the side of the road. Cursing his luck in every languge he knew in his head. On the outside he looked calm.  
  
" I'll go cheek and see what happened. You both stay in the car. I dont want anyone to get hurt." He said opening up his door.   
  
He cheeked out the damage. Lucky for him he made sure o have a donut in his trunk.  
  
Opening up the trunck he located it fast. THen found out while he had a donut he didn't have the tools that he needed. Once again he wanted to smash his car into tiny pieces. But you did not live as long as he has and not be able to keep your cool. He knew that he would have to walk to the nearest store or home and use a phone. WHy?? Kurama forgot his cell phone on the kitchen counter.   
  
He did not like the idea of walking three miles oppiste of oncoming traffic to reach the onramp. THen walk two more miles to reach a payphone. He almost felt like yelling on the top of his lungs for Heii. But thought better of it. His fire demon would not deem this as important.   
  
So after he got both boys out of the car they began their journey. He was nearest to the cars, then his brother, next to him his friend. Kurama keept a watch out for any cars that looked to be coming their way. He could just see it now. The great thief Youko Kurama was killed by a ningen car. He would be the laughing stock of all Makai. Nope not gonna happen.   
  
A blue truck stopped before they got to far from their car. AN older man got out and asked what the problem was. Kurama explained what had happened. The man then offered to change his tire!! That made Kurama so happy.   
  
THough once it was changed Kuram afound out why. THe man told him that he had a daughter his age. He would not want his little girl stranded on the side of the road. SO he stopped often for other girls her age. Girls!! Kurama was not by any means a girl!! Sometimes he thought these ningens were stupid as to not be able to tell he was a man.   
  
Kurama thanked him and the guy left. Then the red head got back into the drivers seat.   
  
" ARe you two ready to go shopping?" He asked them.  
  
Both boys were ready to go. THey had people to buy gifts for and where in a hurry to get it done. Then another problem reared its head. When he unlocked the trunck and took out the tire he left his keys inside the trunck. While most cars had a button to allow them to open the trunk from the inside his did not. He then slammed his head down hard on the stering wheel.  
  
Looked like they would be walking after all.They all exited the car once again. The other boys laughing at how rotten Kurama's luck was. Kurama wanting so bad to use one of his plants to bash his car into pieces. But he knew better than to do that.  
  
They almost made it to the onramp when another car stopped by. Now before this Kurama counted the cars as they flew on past. A hundred cars passed them and only two stopped. Wow Humans where helpful to eachother.   
  
A older couple and their three year old granddaughter stopped to help the boys. Kurama was so overjoyed he thanked them a bunch of times. Now its winter and his brother and his friend were cold. SO was our Kitsune. They allowed both younger boys into the car. Now Kurama was a bit upset . He had to stay in the cold while they got warm. But he pushed those thoughts aside and was happy that his two younger charges were being kept warm.   
  
He explained what happened to his mother. Only to have her go into oh-my-god-my-sons-are-stranded- mode. He tried to get her to calm down but she would not hear of it. His green eyes landed on a store not to far away. His mother agrred to meet them their. She then instucted that He be carful two hundred times. Any other day he would find this heart warming. Today it was just another thing to get on his nerves.  
  
The three boys bid the family goodbye and started to walk again. Now a cop car had not gone past them when he could of used one. But now that they were nearing the store a cop stopped them. Kurama once again explained what had happened. He appoligized for his car being on the shoulder. Then he promised to have it moved soon.  
  
By the time he reached the store parking lot his mother was thier. He was thankful that he had given his mother the extra key just in case. Soon everyone was in her van getting warm. She drove them to his car. Then she unlocked his trunk. Shoiri then felt that she had to scold her seventeen year old son for not paying attention to where he had out his keys. During which Kurama thought i could have opened it but i could not explain to you or the others how i did it. Also i would get into trouble with Koenma.  
  
He swore to her he would never do such a foolish thing again. Then he kissed and hugged her. SHe went and gave SHuiichi a hug and kiss also. THen she drove away.  
  
Hoping that his day was going to get better he drove to the mall. Only to be stuck in heavey traffic. It seemed like all of tokyo was out shopping. He then pledged to not be so late next year. No he would start in the summer.   
  
It took a hour and a half to get through traffic to the mall. Once there it took another half an hour to find a parking space. The one they found was on the out skirts of the mall. It was close to a fence. So they walked close to two more miles just to go shopping.   
  
Once there all they could see was kids and other people. They had to go into ten differnt stores. Some they did not have what they were looking for and had to go else where for item number two. Others had the item but it end up being much higher than normal yet was said to be on sale. It was hard to walk around with out bumping into anyone. Oh and after twenty minutes the three of them had taken off their coats. The younger two had them tied around their waist. WHile Kurama had his over on arm.   
  
The lines were so long it seemed lik ethe next centuries would come before they left the mall. But after four hours the guys headed home. So on a brighter note Kurama went home took a long hot bath. Then went to bed. He had a headache and to top it all off he had caught a cold. As he drifted off to sleep he reminded himself that this was so not gonna happen next year.  
  
The end  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok last two paragraphs were trushhed sorry. But yes most of this was based on my day today!! II want to take the time to Wish You all a merry christmas or what ever holiday you celebrate!! I also want to dedicate this to those who have gone through the i-have-to-get-a-gift-at-the-last-minute chaos!!:) 


End file.
